Holger Dahl (anime)
Holger Dahl (ホルガー・ダール Horugā Dāru) is a character in Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You. He is Kirara's love interest. 'Appearance' Holger is a boy with light skin, light brown hair, and brown eyes. During Spring/Summer, he is seen wearing red T-shirt with white rectangle on the center, written "HD" in black text. The white shorts have another "HD" in the right side. His footwear are grey socks and black sneakers with red ties. For Autumn/Winter, Holger wears red sports jacket with black stripes and silver zipper. The white text "HD" written on the right side. He also wears white training trousers and black shoes with red ties. 'Personality' Holger comes off as innocent and naive, to the point that Kirara has (somewhat negatively) influenced his way of thinking. However, he can also do rather unexpected things whilst maintaining a straight face. He possesses a unique world view, which makes him nonreactive to things such as fairytale stories. 'Bio' He is also good friends Per and Matthias but friendly rivalry to Benedikt. Although they are good friends, their personalities differ greatly. Despite his young age, Holger works as the admin of HD Entertainment. Depending on versions, HD Company provides different services. In Manga/Anime, it is a marketing office, but in Game, it is a home designing store like furnitures, wallpaper/flooring, and house upgrade. 'Relationships' Kirara Nijiiro: The girl who loves Holger. He was a childhood friend of Kirara. In anime, Kirara refers him as Horu-kun as their romantic relationship continues... Per Sandholm: As they are best friends and classmates, the two have been shown to speak to each other. One such time was when Holger told Per that his phone was ringing while he was out studying. Later on, Holger stands up for Per along with the rest of students when he was involved in a fight. Matthias Nielsen: Matthias and Holger had a rather rocky start when they met each other as Holger didn't like Matthias spending time with Freja and Kirara respectively. Holger told Matthias that Freja was timid to introduce herself when they first met and he wouldn't give him up which led her to also becoming a classmate towards Freja. Eventually, as time went on, Matthias and Holger became best friends and were shown to be spending more time together. François Cartier: He acts good to François. Benedikt Schöne: Holger found him Benedikt introverted. Both can be friendly when they talk to each other. 'Game Information' When the player first went to HD Entertainment at Baumgarten, we can see that Holger was not there. He left Privaria for an administration work. In order to make him returned to town, cook at least 14 recipes, including dessert. Then talk to Kirara each day. One day, she will be thinking about something. Talk to her and she will talk about Holger Dahl. The next morning, Holger will greet the player when they wake up. Favorite: Chestnut Cake Loved: Apple, Chocolate, Strawberry, all Milk Liked: Orange, Cheese Disliked: Grape Hated: Lumber Horror: Great Jersey Butter 'Trivia' *Birthday: 10 February (real date) *His birthday in real world is one day after Per. *People's first impression of Holger that he is rather easy to talk. *The first thing he does in morning is saying "Good Morning, sunshine". *Along with Per and Matthias, Holger originally wanted to form a gang called "3Dnavians" but it never appeared. *According to the event "Let's Cook" in game adaption, Holger is not very good at cooking (because he's embarrassed to do it). But recently he's trying to learn more. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You characters Category:Kids Category:Males Category:Scandinavian characters Category:Nordic Category:Lovers